Episode Transcripts: Season 3
Here, you can find the transcripts for the reviews that FreQuenczy has done in Season 3 of his show. Because this is a new season, he has made a new intro to begin his videos. The music playing in this one is Crying Soul (DJ Splash Remix) by DJ Rabaan. This is also the only season so far to have a game that has ben given a perfect score of 5 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Enjoy this season! -Piotrusp98 Reviews On The GameCube Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Aired on April 22nd, 2010 Review Score: 4.5 (EPIC!!!) Viewtiful Joe Aired on May 9th, 2010 Review Score: 4.5 (EPIC!!!) The Legend Of Zelda: Collector's Edition The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Aired on May 18th, 2010 Review Score: 4.5 (EPIC!!!) Note: There is no intro for this review. The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask Aired on May 18th, 2010 Review Score: 4.5 (EPIC!!!) Note: There is no intro for this review. The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker Aired on May 18th, 2010 Review Score: 4.5 (EPIC!!!) Note: There is no intro for this review. Star Fox Adventures Aired on May 30th, 2010 Review Score: 4 (Awesome!) Sonic Riders Aired on June 6th, 2010 Review Score: 4 (Awesome!) Crazy Taxi Aired on June 15th, 2010 Review Score: 3.75 (Awesome!) Kirby Air Ride Aired on June 23rd, 2010 Review Score: 3.5 (Good) Reviews On The Wii Klonoa Aired on February 18th, 2010 Review Score: 4 (Awesome!) Pokemon Battle Revolution Aired on February 26th, 2010 Review Score: 3 (Good) Sonic And Sega All- Stars Racing Aired on March 1st, 2010 Review Score: 4 (Awesome!) Game Party 2 Aired on March 4th, 2010 Review Score: 2.75 (Good) Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Aired on March 12th, 2010 Review Score: 4 (Awesome!) Thrillville: Off The Rails Aired on March 18th, 2010 Review Score: 3.75 (Awesome!) Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition Aired on March 25th, 2010 Review Score: 4.75 (EPIC!!!) The Simpsons Game Aired on March 31st, 2010 Review Score: 3.25 (Good) Red Steel 2 Aired on April 1st, 2010 Review Score (April Fools): 1 (Horrible!) Review Score (Real): 4.25 (Awesome!) Safe Cracker: The Ultimate Puzzle Adventure Aired on April 8th, 2010 Review Score: 4 (Awesome!) Balloon Pop Aired on April 12th, 2010 Review Score: 3 (Good) Anubis II Aired on April 16th, 2010 Review Score: 0.5 (Total Crap!) Sam And Max: Season One Aired on April 30th, 2010 Review Score: 3.75 (Awesome!) The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Aired on May 18th, 2010 Review Score: 4.5 (EPIC!!!) Note: There is no intro for this review. Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: Ultimate All- Stars Aired on May 18th, 2010 Review Score: 4.25 (Awesome!) Rune Factory Frontier Aired on May 24th, 2010 Review Score: 4.5 (EPIC!!!) Crash Of The Titans Aired on June 2nd, 2010 Review Score: 3.75 (Awesome!) Super Mario Galaxy 2 Aired on June 9th, 2010 Review Score: 5 (MONUMENTALLY AND SUPREMELY PERFECT!!!!!) Astro Boy: The Video Game Aired on June 19th, 2010 Review Score: 2.25 (Bad) Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games Aired on June 30th, 2010 Review Score: 3.5 (Good)